


Marvel OneShots

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes-Freeform, Bucky-Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, James "Bucky" Barnes-Freeform, Reader-freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, plums, winter soldier-Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky walks in to see a surprise and a very nervous girlfriend.





	1. Plums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky walks in to see a surprise and a very nervous girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fanfic ever. And the first one I'm posting, so I hope you enjoy. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

“Doll I’m back!” I drop my gym bag by the door. I was training with Steve all morning, trying to get my strength back. The last couple missions were long and rough. Of course it didn’t help to have my arm not work half the time. But we pulled through it fine I guess. I walk into our living room to be met with our german shepard. She ran up to me as I knelt down in front of her, “Hey Roxy. How’s my girl?” I scratched her ears watching as she rolled over. I laughed at her actions, she was always the kind of dog who loved to get attention, but I didn’t mind it. “Not now girl, now where’s momma? Huh, where is she?” Roxy stood up and ran towards the kitchen.

 

“(Y/N)? Are you ho-uh…..” I stop in the doorway of the kitchen, not expecting to see the view in front of me. There stood my girlfriend of three years, standing in front of a huge crate of fruit it looks like. “What is that?” I pointed towards the box. (Y/N)’s eyes grew wide when she saw me, before looking back to the box.

 

“Um....uh I can explain?” I look at the label closely, I looked at her once again before I released the laugh I was holding. “Are these plums?” Her face fell, her gaze focusing on the toes of her shoes. “Maybe?” She shrugged slightly. “Maybe? (Y/N), we have a huge crate of plums,” I take time to glance around the whole kitchen, taking everything in. “and a bag of dried plums, not to mention several….jars of plum jam?” I picked up a jar and read the label, sure enough it was homemade plum jam from the farmers market downtown. I turn back to where my girlfriend was playing with her fingers, her back still towards me. I wrap my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

 

“Doll? What’s all this for? Is everything okay?” Her chest rises, then falls as she releases the breath she was holding.

 

“Well, I went to the farmers market today.” I kiss her temple, “Obviously.” She just turned to glare at me, before a small frown filled her face.

 

“And well,” she lets out another huge sigh, “you’ve been having trouble remembering things lately. Getting headaches, migraines basically left and right and you said that plums help. So...so I wanted to help.” I felt as if my heart was going to burst. She wasn’t wrong saying that the past few weeks have been tough, because they were. Doctors told me that plums do help, so I’ve been eating them everyday. But the thought of (Y/N) going out and doing this for me, I was not expecting this. Not that I hated it or anything, in fact it meant a lot to me. I placed kisses along her jaw before I turned her to face me. Her eyes were still downcast, she looked so embarrassed, which just made her look even more beautiful. I grab her chin gently and lift her face to me. “(Y/N), you are just something else.” I leant down to kiss her soft plump lips. I wrap her in my arms once more, pulling her closer to me. I felt her arms wrap around to my back as she leaned up to kiss me back. I pull back smiling, “I hope you’re willing to help me eat all these. Because there’s no way I can eat all of it by myself.” She leaned back and laughed with me, before looking back at the big crate of plums.

 

“Good thing I have a few recipes up my sleeve then.”

 

“Great! When do we start then?” I was slightly confused when she started to push me out of the kitchen. “We’ll start as soon as you shower. You stink.”

 

“It never stopped you before doll.” I winked at her as a blush made its way up her neck. She shooed me out of the kitchen. “Just go get cleaned up Bucky, geez.” I walk back in and quickly kiss her again before leaving.

 

“Thanks again (Y/N).”

  
As I start the shower, I could hear (Y/N) talk to Roxy, before a crash came from the kitchen, followed by (Y/N) scolding Roxy. “Roxy, bad girl! Seriously, what’s up with you and Bucky when it comes to plums?” I knew in time, my memories would all come back, but either way, I didn’t care. I’d be just as happy to continue making new ones.

 


	2. Banged Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes back from a mission with Steve and is pretty banged up, reader patches him up and it ends with them passed out on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another one I wrote a bit ago. So why not post another one tonight? :)

“(Y/N)! We’re back!”

Steve and Bucky were camping out at your apartment. They were on a mission and needed a low key place to stay for a few days until it was completed. Not that you minded or anything, but when they showed up on your doorstep one morning, you didn’t know what to think. You placed down the puzzle piece you had in your hand and opened the door. You knew it was Steve who called, but what you didn’t expect was to see a bloody and banged up Bucky Barnes. He was covered in blood and dirt, his arm wrapped around Steve’s neck as Steve was holding him up.  

“Bucky what the hell?” He smiled painfully at you, “You should see the other guy.” You rolled your eyes and took in his slump form before turning to Steve. “What the hell happened Steve?” Slipping an arm around Bucky, you lead them to your bedroom ordering Bucky to take a shower first, while you grabbed your med kit from the cupboard and headed towards the kitchen. “We were heading out, but apparently there were some agents that we missed. Bucky got hit and we were pinned down when one decided to blow up the building.” You let out a sigh as you set up your counter. “What am I going to do with you two?” Steve let out a small laugh, “Thanks for letting us stay here (Y/N), it was nice not having to do it all in one go.” You shrugged, “Anything for the team.” Bucky walked in, with gray sweats hanging low on his hips, a white tank top that showed off every muscle of his broad chest. His hair was slightly damp and pulled into a tight bun. Does he always have to dress like this? Man, the thing it does to a woman. Pushing the thoughts away you sat him on a stool.

 

“Now sit still, I don’t want to bang you up more.” You took your time stitching up the cuts scattered across his arms and a few on his face. “You can later if you want to doll.”

“Oh my god Buck, seriously?” You couldn’t help but blush though you had a little thing for the super soldier, too bad you never had the guts to tell him. There was a small cut on Bucky’s hairline and you maneuvered yourself to stand between his open legs to get a better view of it. You jumped slightly when you felt two hands place themselves on your upper thighs. It took all your willpower to stay focused on your task, but it didn’t help when the grip tightened or when they pulled you in closer.

 

“You gonna finish patching me up doll or are you just going to keep staring?” You looked at him, oblivious to what he said. “Hmm…what?” He smiled at you, pulling you closer until your chests were just touching. Even when he was sitting, he still towered above you, all you could do was just look into his blue eyes and you were done for. “You want me to do it or what?” He asked as he leaned in closer. “D-do what?” He rolled his eyes and brushed his lips against yours. You couldn’t help but relax into the kiss. Your mouths synced together perfectly, not to mention how soft his hair felt as you ran your fingers through the chestnut strands. He tasted like mint and smelled like fresh pine and leather. The sound of a clearing throat broke you out of your personal bliss. You looked over to see Steve freshly showered and standing in the doorway. “Uh…sorry.” He shifted awkwardly on his feet. “Um…(Y/N) your fridge looked empty, I’m just going to go leave and get some things. Leave a tie on the door please.” Steve grabbed your keys, his jacket and left. You just gawked at where he was just standing, you looked over at Bucky who just stared back at you.

 

“Get comfy on the couch doll, I’ll be there in a few.” Wait what? Get comfy? Hopefully, it’s not what you think it is. Sensing your uneasiness, Bucky placed a small kiss on your forehead. “(Y/N), I like you…a lot, but that’s not what I was implying.” Now you just confused, “So what were you implying? A-about getting comfy on the couch?” His head fell back as his body shook as he laughed. “Oh (Y/N), I thought we could watch a movie and maybe finish that puzzle you were working on. If it makes you uncomfortable we don’t have to.”

 

“No! No, that’s fine, I just thought…I just…you know what? I’m just going to pick a movie.” You hurried out of the kitchen before you embarrassed yourself further. You put in an action film, sat on the floor and leaned against the couch. Minutes passed as you busied yourself with the puzzle when Bucky walked in. He had a huge bowl in his hand and a bag of candy in the other and a bandage across his hairline. “I hope you don’t mind, but I found your secret stash.” He smiled sheepishly at you, a hinge of pink forming on his cheeks. You patted the floor beside you and grabbed the bowl of popcorn from him. “Not at all Bucky. Just don’t tell Steve, I’ll never hear the end of it.” He sat next to you, your knees brushing against each other. “So, what are we watching?” Bucky asked as he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. “Um…I think it’s Die Hard with Bruce Willis.”

 

“Nice.”

Two movies, a finished puzzle, empty candy wrappers and left behind kernels later, you and Bucky were laying on the couch, watching as the characters fought on the screen. Trying to keep your eyes open, but failing miserably. You were laying on top of Bucky’s chest, loving the way the warmth it gave. “Bucky?”

 

“Yeah, doll?” You lifted your head to look at him, he looked so peaceful, his face void of the horrors that usually filled his eyes. Before you could chicken out, you leaned forward and kissed him softly. You pulled back, placing your head back on his chest. “I like you too.” You smiled as you felt him wrap his arms around you. The both of you continued to watch the film until your eyelids became heavy. Glancing at the clock, it was late. You noticed a note on the table beside you, as you reached for it, two strong arms pulled you back. “No, you’re too comfy.” You playfully slapped Bucky’s chest. “Steve left a note, you big baby. God, who knew you were such a cuddler.” He grumbled under his breath in Russian, but you ignored him and read the note.

 

_“Hi (Y/N), came back a while ago to find you both clothed and pretty much passed out on the couch. ;) Don’t worry, the foods put away and I’m fine. You’re good for him (Y/N). He feels better when you’re around. Get some sleep, you both need it.” :)_ You smiled at the note, before curling yourself back into Bucky’s embrace. “What did Steve want?” You sighed and pulled a blanket on top of you both, “Told us to get some sleep. So…sleep.”

 

“Was that it?” You grumbled against his chest, “Bucky, go to sleep.”

 

“Can I get one more kiss?” You placed your hands on his chest and pushed yourself up to stare down at him. “You are impossible James.” He just smiled up at you and tugged you down to kiss him. You pulled away and kissed him again quickly before resuming your place on his chest. “Glad I’m not the only one (Y/N).”

  
“Oh my god Bucky, just go to sleep.” You both laughed, before letting sleep overtake you. Glad that they went on this mission.

 


	3. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a nightmare, the reader comforts him and helps him sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one, I wanted to do something different. So enjoy!

“NO! NO PLEASE! Please stop. P-please!” You bolt upright as you hear the screams. Bucky’s been having a rough few nights this past week. The last mission triggered something for Bucky. He distanced himself from the team, never made any physical contact of any kind with you. Even just wanting to hold hands with him, put him on edge.

 

You ran to his door to see Steve running up to it as well. He looked exhausted. “I got this one Steve. Go back to bed.” He nodded tiredly, “Thanks (Y/N). Let me know if you need anything.” Steve left to go back to his room. You knocked on Bucky’s door.

 

“Bucky? Bucky it’s me (Y/N), I’m coming in.” You walk in to see him sitting on the edge of his bed, his hands tugging at his hair. “Bucky?” His head jerks to you, his eyes were red and puffy. His eyes were glazed over, causing his blue eyes to become grey. You slowly made your way to him, only for him to stop you. “Please don’t come any closer (Y/N). I don’t want to hurt you.” His eyes were pleading and his voice barely a whisper. You ignored him and placed your hands on the sides of his face as you crouched down in front of him.

 

“I’m not going anywhere Bucky. You won’t hurt me, you never did and you never will. I’m here.” He leaned into your touch. You saw as his shoulders slumped down as he closed his eyes. You stood up and placed a kiss on top of his head. He wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face on your stomach.

 

“It was you.” He shivered against you. You let him take his time, you knew best not to rush him. So you stayed quiet. “T-they took you…took you a-and…I k-killed you (Y/N). I had to kill you.” Your body tensed, but relaxed just as quickly when you felt his body shook as a sob racked through him. You hummed quietly as you ran your fingers through his hair, this always calmed him, so you hope it helped him this time. After a few minutes, Bucky’s sobs lessened. Sensing him calm down, you pulled away and tilted his face towards yours.

 

“James Buchanan Barnes…I love you.” You grab his flesh hand in yours and place it above your heart. “You feel that?” He nodded. “I’m still here Bucky. I’m not going anywhere.” You cupped his face and leaned forward waiting for him to pull away when he didn’t you kissed him tenderly. Letting him know just how much you loved him. He kissed you back slowly, resting his hands on your hips.

 

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed.” You mumbled against his lips. “Don’t leave me. Stay? Can you stay with me?” His eyes were wide. You’ve seen this look before. It happened every time he had a nightmare. He was scared to back to sleep. Afraid that the horrors would come back or worse, that they would become a reality. “Of course love. I’m always here for you.” You moved to the other side of the bed and crawled in next to him. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to his chest. You always tried to make contact to the minimal with him when it came to times like these. But you knew physical contact was something that always helped. Bucky’s action relieved you. You hugged him tightly and placed kisses all over his bare chest, up his neck, across his jaw, before placing one against his lips.

 

“I love you (Y/N). I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” You smiled and curled against him. Your legs tangling themselves with his.

 

“I love you too James. I’ll be here when you wake up.” The sound of his steady heartbeat and quiet breathing told you he was asleep. You soon followed, but not before whispering against his chest, “I’ll always love you.”


	4. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, gets shot on a mission, she’s told she’s going to be okay, but she knew it wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, I have a friend who went through something like this, but under different circumstances.

The mission was plain and simple, go in get what you needed and get out. “And if you die, walk it off.” You laughed at Steve as he finished the pre-mission speech. “Well, that’s easy for you to say, Cap you died and came back from the dead.” Tony walked up to you and Steve, “Technically he was frozen, so he wasn’t _exactly_ dead.” You popped out your hip and tilted your head to the side, “Okay, frozen. But if you look at it, he _was_ dead to the world.” Steve groaned as Bucky walked up and wrapped his arms around your waist. “Seriously (Y/N)? You’re so cruel. I thought we were best friends.” You smiled over at Steve and turned to kiss Bucky on the cheek. “Oh lighten up Cap, you’ll live.” You turned and skipped out of the jet. You didn’t notice the raised eyebrows and the confused teammates as you left. Nor did you hear their curious questions. “Bucky, you know what’s going on with her?” He just shook his head, letting out a small laugh, “Knowing (Y/N), who knows.”

 

Get in and get out. Now how hard could that be? As a matter of fact, it was pretty crappy and full of it. Sam, Tony, and Vision covered air as the rest of you took care of those inside the compound. Unfortunately, those of you on the ground were separated. So here you were, your back plastered against the wall as Nat was on your left crouching behind some crates, dodging the oncoming bullets. “Remind me again, why we’re here?” Your breath was heavy as you peeked around the corner only to be shot at again. “Because a little one eyed birdie told Capsicle over here that there were certain files that needed to be retrieved.” Nat shot up and fired off a few rounds. The sound of bodies falling on the floor, made you look around again. The three agents who were currently firing at you were now dead on the floor. “Thanks, Nat, oh and for your information, I say we sign a petition to not go on any more missions from the pirate until he shows us the goods under that patch of his.” Laughter filled the comms, “Well, in that case, sign me up!” Tony happily cheered.

 

“I got the files, I’m heading back to the jet.” Wanda and Clint responded, the rest of you cautiously making your way back from where you all were. You hooked your arm through Nat’s as you both headed back down the hallway. Nat was currently telling you a joke, which let out a big laugh from you when you turned the corner there were quite a few agents that you missed. As soon as they saw you, they opened fire. You shoved Nat out of the way, before ducking for cover, which was basically behind the first agent you killed. “Guys, we have a slight problem!” You yelled in your comms as you fired off a round, Nat following. It didn’t take long for the two of you to take them out, but it wasn’t exactly easy. They had more firepower, more men, not to mention they had the only source of cover. When the last agent fell, you crumbled to the ground and let out a huge sigh of relief. “Nevermind, it’s all taken care of. We’ll be with you guys shortly.” You turned your head to look at Nat, whose face was pale. “Nat, Nat what’s wrong?” She pointed to your abdomen, you reached down and almost blacked out when you saw your hand come up covered in dark sticky crimson. You felt your hands start to shake as you tried to find something to stop the bleeding. Nat was way ahead of you, she was putting pressure on the wound, speaking calm words to you.

 

“(Y/N), you need to stay calm. I can stop the bleeding, but you need to stay calm. Everythings going to be okay.” You frantically shook your head at her, “No it’s not Nat. It’s not going to be okay! He doesn’t know....I was going to tell him before we left...he-he doesn’t know.” Her eyes bulged as you started to cry. “He doesn’t know! I can’t lose it!” The mix of pain and shock ran through your system. “(Y/N)’s been hit! I need help!” Nat screamed into her earpiece. “I’m closer to your position, be there in one!” Sam responded. “Hurry please!” You ran your hands over your face, the blood mixing with your tears. Both of you have tried for a full two years and now you finally had a happy miracle for two months, only for it to be ripped away from you. Nat continued to talk to you, but you could barely hear her. The next thing you knew was the feeling of a pair of strong arms picking you up and voices around you.

 

“Sam, the bullets still lodged in there. I-I can’t get it out. Sam...s-she’s pregnant.” A new wave of pain and nausea overwhelmed you, as he stopped to let you empty your stomach. “She’s what?!” Your fingers dug into his arms as he and Nat ran towards the jet. Those who were in the jet ran out at the sound of Nat’s and Sam’s screams. Through your tears, your eyes fell onto the face of your husband. He ran up to you, but Nat prevented him from getting close, telling him they needed to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding. He backed away in understanding, his worried glance falling onto your blood covered face.

 

The trip back to the tower went by quickly when you landed you were rushed to the infirmary. Bucky hot on your heels. Good news, you were alive, the bad news, however, was the most devastating. Bucky walked in with the team standing by the doorway. It’s been a few hours after your surgery before they were allowed to come see you and just a few minutes after you learned the news. You couldn’t bear to look at Bucky when he sat next to you. “(Y/N) please look at me.” The strain in his voice was small, but it was noticeable. “Bucky, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, I wish I told you.” He placed his hand on your cheek, the coolness of the metal sent a shiver down your spine. “What do you mean doll?” You shook your head. “I wish you never loved me.” The feeling in the room shifted. “(Y/N), you don’t mean that.” Tears ran down your face, he didn’t deserve you. You couldn’t give him what he wanted. “I do Bucky. I wish you never loved me, never married me. I can’t give you what you want! You wanted kids and I can’t. Because that bastard shot me and killed the one I had for you!” The team gasped as Bucky almost fell over. “Because of him, I can no longer have kids. HE KILLED IT!” You screamed at Bucky and slammed your fists into his chest as he wrapped his arms around you the best he could. The room was filled with the sounds of yours and Bucky’s cries, as you both sobbed in each other's arms.

  
  


 


	5. Always Love You

“Bye Gerta, see you tomorrow!” You waved at the librarian, 80 years old and still kicking. “See you later dear. Tell hot buns that if he still wants that coffee, I’m always free.” Ever since you introduced Bucky to Gerta, it seemed as if she was 50 years younger. “I’ll send him your love.” You grabbed your bag, “Walk safely you here? Kindergarten class is coming tomorrow and I’m gonna need your energy boost.” She hands you your jacket, “I’ll be here bright and early.” With a final goodbye, you headed down the street to head home. Pulling out your phone, you sent a message to Bucky,  _ ‘Heading home now. Do we need any groceries?’ _ A ding on your phone grabbed your attention.  _ ‘Nope, all I need is for you to be here so we can finally celebrate. ;)’  _ It was your two year anniversary together and Bucky had something special planned.  _ ‘You know I’ll always love you right?’ ‘And I’ll always love you. Be home in a few love.’  _ As you tucked your phone away, you accidently bumped into someone, causing your bag to spill its contents on the pavement. 

 

“Oh sorry! I should’ve been looking where I’ve been going.” You crouched down and picked up your belongings. “No, it is my fault.” The man helped and stood up, your phone in his hand. “Boyfriend?” He gestured towards the screensaver, you smiled instantly. “Yeah, of two years.” “Then you’re exactly what we need.” Hands gripped your upper arms, pulling you towards an oncoming van. “Wait, what?” The side door opened, two men dragged you in, the man following you. “It’s time to call Sergeant Barnes.” That was the last thing you remember. The next thing you know is that you were in a damp room. Your arms were raised, considering you couldn’t feel them, you guessed you were here for some time. You lifted your head slowly due to pain shooting down your spine. Even though your vision was blurry, you could faintly take in your surroundings. Your body tensed as your eyes fell on a male figure advancing towards you. 

 

“Hello (Y/N), sorry for the inconvenience, but I couldn’t take any chances.” The man chuckled, now standing in front of you caressed your cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear before yanking your head back. You tried to shrink away, but the grip only tightened, “Oh sorry, did that hurt? Well, good. Let’s see if you’re as strong as he thinks.” He smiled and then slapped you. You groaned quietly, until he grabbed onto your chin roughly, bringing his burned scarred face close to yours. “What, that didn’t hurt? Let's try again.” He slapped you again, swinging your head back as a small scream escaped. 

 

You rolled your head back up to see your arms were covered with various cuts and what looked to be burns of some kind. You could also see that the rope tight on your wrists cutting deeply into your skin. “Who are you?” You murmured quietly, “What do I have that you want?” 

 

“The names Rumlow love, and as for what I want? I’ll tell you this, you’re not a member of the avengers, you just work in a library. You’re just plain, good record and clean! Anyways, the thing that makes you special is the very special connection you have with Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. He must be causing a ruckus right now to figure out where you are. It’s been a few days you see,” He walked behind you, snaking his arms around your waist, brushing his nose against your neck, “and it’s been really quiet here. Let’s change that.”  **CRACK** You let out a high pitch scream as his fist collided with your ribs. He caressed your tear stained cheek one more time then he left. Your eyes closed as you fell unconscious once again.

* * *

 

Bucky walked around the common room; bags under his tired, dreary eyes, face pale, his unwashed hair tied in a messy bun. Still wearing the outfit he wore the day before. Losing you was his worst fear, however knowing who took you made it even worse. 

 

“Bucky, I found some information you’re going to want to see.” Natasha walked towards him, handing him the file and turning on the screen. “Rumlow most definitely has her and he’s quite proud of it too.” He looked towards the screen to see (Y/N) hanging from the ceiling by her arms, only clad in her bra and panties. Feet barely touching the floor, cuts and bruises littering her pale skin. “Tell me, Nat, tell me where she is right now,” Bucky pleaded “I have to find her.” 

 

“I understand Bucky, but you’re not going by yourself; it’s you he’s after.” He dropped the file on the table and sent Nat a glare. “Nat, we’re losing time, if we don’t leave now (Y/N) could be dead.” He watched as Nat pulled up a hologram of the complex. “Rumlow’s keeping her here on the bottom floor. He has a few agents on watch because he knows you’re coming. Which means he’s prepared.” He started to head out, when Steve walked in with Tony, “Let’s get her back Bucky.”

* * *

 

You weren’t entirely sure how much time has passed since Rumlow last visited you. He kept his visits brief, but what he did during that time left you wishing Bucky would come rescue you. Besides the torture, slaps, burns, and cuts, your body was completely numb from its hanging position. 

 

“Hello (Y/N), have enough yet?” You scoff at him, “You wish scarface. I don’t understand what you’re using, but you’re obviously putting on the wrong burn cream.” The moment was soon cut short when his fist made contact with your ribs again. You sagged against the ropes, clenching your jaw at the pain, trying your best not to scream. “Those cuts look pretty bad love, I might as well get them cleaned up before your man arrives.” Your eyes opened wide as a shiver shook through you at what he had planned. “Let’s get them cleaned up yeah?” He whispered in your ear as he ran his hand across your side. You hated that you weren’t strong enough to stop him, but you were in no condition to do anything. Hanging from the ceiling, body numb and severely malnourished, all you could do was to ignore the feeling of his hands on you. 

 

“It’s sad really, that he’s not going to be able to celebrate your anniversary. I bet he had everything planned out.” He said as he cupped your face in his hands. “Why don’t we have a celebration of our own?” He asked as he traced a path down your neck. “R-Rumlow please stop…” You begged, “Stop, please.” His hands moved back to your waist, “Now why would I do that?” Tears stung the back of your eyes as you watched everything he did to you. You wished you were unconscious again and forget the unwanted physical contact. 

 

You kept hoping Bucky or someone would save you. You knew Bucky wouldn’t forget you, but what scared you was the reason why Rumlow wanted him back. Time passed before Rumlow returned with a glass of water, “You behaved nicely and you deserve a reward.” Your throat burned as the water made its way down. He brushed away your hair as he was about to lean forward until the sound of gunfire went off. He backed away and just grinned, “Just in time. Let’s go say hi to your boyfriend shall we?”  The sound of doors crushing, followed by some cursing came closer. The door of your room finally burst open, your heart skipped a beat as you saw Bucky in the doorway. His eyes searching frantically, landing on where you hung from the ceiling. 

“(Y/N)?” He asked; you nodded as tears rolled down your bruised face. “I’m going to get you out okay?” You were about to respond until you saw Rumlow coming up behind Bucky. Before you could say anything, Bucky whipped around just as Rumlow was about to pull out his gun. The sound of punches and groans were the last thing you heard before you blacked out once again. 

* * *

You woke up to the sound of constant beeping and a white room. You tried to stay calm as you took in your surroundings. Your breath quickened, you couldn’t remember what happened in the past few days. You were in a new room and weren’t sure what was going on as you started to hyperventilate. A brunette man sleeping on a chair beside you woke up. It was Bucky.

 

“(Y/N), it’s okay. You’re safe, you’re in the Avengers tower. Do you remember me?” You wanted to say yes but you weren’t sure if it was another of Rumlow’s mind games. “Just squeeze my hand one time for yes, two for no.” He slowly intertwined his right hand in yours as you weakly squeezed it once. “That’s great.” He smiled at you, “That’s really great.” The smile drooped slightly, “(Y/N), you’ve been here for 3 days. Luckily Nat found you where you were being held before it was too late. You remember Nat right?” He smiled again when you squeezed his hand once. He placed a soft kiss on your knuckles, “You’re safe now; you’re home.” Your breath evened out as you slowly brought your hand to rest against his cheek. 

 

“Bucky….” You croaked in a scratchy voice. 

 

“Don’t say anything (Y/N),” He stopped you “you need to rest, Bruce should be here soon okay?” You nodded and he stood up from the chair, just as Bruce walked in. You grabbed onto Bucky’s hand tighter, preventing him from leaving. “Don’t go Bucky, p-please don’t leave me.” Bucky nodded at you and sat back down, holding your hand in both of his. “I’ll be right here.” You listened as Bruce explained to you what your body has endured and how you’ve been responding well to treatment. It was straightforward and to the point. He lowered your painkiller dose and took a few quick notes, then leaving the both of you to sit in silence. “(Y/N)....you don’t have to tell me, but...do you remember what happened?” You nod slowly. 

 

“I remember most of it….” You tried to explain as you took a shaky breath. “I remember leaving work, talking with you on the phone. Then it all went by so fast, he shoved me in a...in a van a-and…” 

 

“You don’t need to tell me (Y/N)..” You shook your head, “He had his hands on me, he wanted to kill you. H-he wanted…..” You burst into tears as the memories flooded back. Bucky stood up and sat down next to you, holding you against him. “You’re safe now (Y/N), no one’s going to hurt you anymore.” He placed a delicate kiss on your forehead as you cried against him. “I’ll always love you doll.”

* * *

Through your weeks of recovery, Bucky practically ordered you to stay in the tower. You didn’t mind since you basically stayed in Bucky’s room the whole time anyways. Even though you knew you were safe, you still had nightmares of Rumlow’s hands all over you, his touch still lingering. You often woke up screaming, but Bucky was always there to comfort you. To protect you in his strong arms until you went back to sleep. Nat sat with you during every session with the psychologist Tony hired to help you. You eventually called Gerta to let her know you were fine and being taken good care of.

 

After months of recovery and multiple sessions with the psychologist, you began to feel better. Your life started to get back on track. You managed to sleep better, the food you ate stayed down. You were healing and Bucky was by your side every step of the way. The two of you were currently cuddling in his bed watching a movie of some kind, you weren’t paying too much attention to it. You were too focused on the way his fingers gently played with your hair, stopping every few minutes to place a kiss on your head. “Bucky are you okay?” You looked up as you asked him. 

 

“I should’ve been there, protected you. It’s my fault this happened to you.” You sat up and paused the movie before turning to face him. “James Buchanan Barnes, stop this right now.” Responding sternly, “What happened, happened. I’m alive thanks to all of you.” Grabbing his metal hand in yours, using the other one to turn his face to look at you. “I knew you wouldn’t abandon me, that you would save me. And you did.” You pressed your lips against his; you moved them slowly, savoring his mouth as if it was the last thing on earth. He moved his hands to your waist pulling you to him, holding onto you tightly as if you were going to leave him again. You ran your hands through his hair and melted into his embrace. Delighting the warmth and comfort it gave you. 

  
“I love you so much (Y/N), I’ll always love you.” He said breaking the kiss after a few minutes. “And I’ll always love you Bucky.” You kissed his lips one more time and then curled yourself in his lap, resting your head on his chest. Listening to the steady beating of his heart as the movie continued to play; thrilled to be home safe in your lovers' arms. 


	6. Wonderful Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky shares the times he had with his wife before she passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song Wonderful Life by Alter Bridge. It’s quite a sad song, but the story will make sense after you listen to the song. Motionless (Part 3) will be posted later this week, schools a bit demanding at the moment.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

 

“Grace, it’s me again. Don’t worry Steve and Nat have the kids. The doctor said you should wake up soon. Everyone’s waiting to see you. Uh, the kids did great at their first recital. They understand why you couldn’t be there. God doll, I really need you to wake up. Please.”

No one ever told you the warning signs or how all the pain and anguish that would follow. No one ever told you the countless sleepless nights, the uneaten meals or the side effects of the treatments. This was like a disease no one ever wanted to talk to you about. You never expected it to happen to you until it did.

Cancer. It left your body weak, tired, struggled to keep up with treatments. Every move you made was painful. Just yesterday, Grace found out that she had terminal illness, in this case, cancer. We were wondering why she was always getting sick and not able to keep any food down. And now we finally had our answer. The doctors said there was nothing we could do, besides to try treatments, but there were no promises if they would actually work.

* * *

Grace and I met at Stark Tower. She was an assistant to Bruce and Tony, as soon as I saw her walk into Bruce’s lab, I knew she was the one. She wore her hair in a loose bun and had glasses pushed up her nose. I watched as she squinted her eyes and her tongue peek out of her mouth in concentration, as she worked on my arm. I messed it up pretty bad on a previous mission, causing the plates to stick together. Tony and Steve knew I had a small crush, well a pretty huge crush on Grace, so they never missed a chance to tease me about it. _“Why don’t you just tell her?”_ Steve always said, but I couldn’t. Every time I walked up to her, all capability of speaking vanished. Making me leave in a babbling, stuttering mess. But after this mission, Tony made sure Grace was the one to work on my arm. They both told me to just tell her or they’d tell her themselves.

 

“Yes!” I looked down at Grace when she cheered under her breath. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes, they sparkled behind her glasses. I laughed to myself when she pushed them up her nose when they slipped down. “What doll?” She placed her tools off to the side and picked up some tweezers, “Oh, I-I’m just excited because I found the problem with your arm. Without doing any damage.” I rested my head on the back of the chair, laughing out loud now. “Oh doll, I’m pretty sure the only damage you’re doing is to yourself.” Her hand paused and she squinted  at me. “What’s that supposed to mean Sergeant Barnes?” I turn my head towards her, my eyes roam over her face, down to her perfect mouth and back to her eyes. I noticed a small blush fill her cheeks when she saw that I was staring at her. “I know you’ve been staring at my ass whenever I would leave the lab doll. Not to mention, how you become flustered over your bowl of fruit when I walk in the kitchen with just sweats on.” Grace’s face dropped to the floor as she covered up her face with her hands, her face turning redder now. “Someone kill me already.” I reach over with my right hand and lifted her chin up, “If you died, then I wouldn’t be able to do this.” Before she could say anything, I pulled her face towards mine and kissed her softly. Her lips were so soft and fit perfectly against mine. She smelled like freshly fallen rain and honey. I leaned back and became flustered, I just kissed her. “I’m sorry, that was stupid and way too forward. I…it’s just.” My hand ran through my hair nervously, I looked away from her and focused on the wall behind her. “It’s just what Bucky?” My head jerked back to her when she said my name, she’s always called me Sergeant Barnes and not Bucky. By now she was standing in front of me holding my hands in hers. “I-I like you Grace. Hell, I like you a lot. You’re basically the only one who makes me laugh. You’re the one who makes me want to get up in the morning thinking that I’m worth living. It’s hard to explain, but whenever I’m around you, I feel at peace. The world seems to stop when I look at you.”  

 

Grace giggled quietly and kissed me softly on the corner of my mouth before she leaned back. “I like you too Bucky.” I felt as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders. She liked me back and I knew that everything was going to be just fine. “Good, I was afraid you didn’t feel the same. This would be awkward if you didn’t.” She smiled as she finished my arm. When the last few adjustments were made, the metal plates put back into place, tools put away, she walked back up to me. She handed me a piece of paper, with her phone number and address written on it. “There’s this cute little diner down by the corner where I live. They serve the best burgers and milkshakes. Not to mention I’m good friends with the owner so, I get free pie.” I quirk my eyebrow at her, silently asking her to continue. I knew what she wanted to ask, but she was just so adorable when she was all nervous and flustered. “Would you like to come with me? As in like… a date?” Grace was wringing her hands together, stopping once in awhile to pick at her nails. I stood up from the chair and reached down to grab her hands in mine. I kissed the top of both of them, rubbing my thumbs across her knuckles as I smiled down at her. “I would love to Grace. How about I pick you up at 7, then maybe we could go see a movie afterward?” She nodded her head at me and smiled back. I leaned down and kissed her cheek before I left the lab. I walked through the halls with a big smile on my face, glad that I finally told Grace how I felt about her.

* * *

That was a two years ago today, we were currently sitting in our living room watching as our two-year-old son played on the floor with his toy cars. When Grace first told me she was pregnant, I panicked. I made the worst mistake of walking out of the house and driving away. It’s not like I didn’t want kids, I really wanted to start a family with Grace, but it was my arm and my past that haunted me. What if they hated me? Scared of me? Or worse, what if I hurt them? I don’t know how long I was gone, but it was dark when I got back. I walked back into our house, it was quiet, too quiet. Every worse situation running through my head as I rushed around the house to find her, frantically searching each room. I stopped searching when I heard quiet whimpering from the other side of our bedroom door. I gently opened the door to find her on the bed, her shoulders shaking. I walked over to her and knelt on the floor.

 

“Grace, doll please look at me.” She turned around, her back facing me. “Why should I? You left and never told me where you were going!” Her voice cracked when she spoke. “If you don’t want to start a family with me, that’s fine. But I’m not getting rid of the baby Buck! If you want me to leave, I will. I just can’t stand it Bucky, I thought you’d be happy.” I move to sit next to her, rubbing her shoulder softly. “ _Our_ baby, Grace.” She turned to lay on her back, she stared at me, her eyes red from crying. I hated that I was the one who caused her to cry. “What?” I let out a small sigh and reached up to wipe away her tears. “I do want a family with you, Grace. And I’m sorry I left like that, it’s just… I was…I didn’t know what to think. I mean a kid, a _kid_ Grace. You’re carrying my child inside you and I freaked.” She sat up and grabbed my left hand in hers as she reached up to caress my cheek with the other. “It’s because of your arm isn’t it?” I just looked at her, I didn’t need to say anything because she already knew the answer. “Oh Bucky, babe they’re going to _love_ you. You have nothing to be afraid of.” Grace sat on her knees, taking off my glove, weaving her fingers through mine. “Your arm, your arm shows strength and love. It’s what keeps me safe at night. I wake up with it wrapped around me; letting me know that I’m protected and that I have nothing to worry about. This hand wipes away my tears, holds my hand when we walk in the grocery store. This hand picks me up when I fall down after you trying to teach me how to swing dance.” I laugh along with her at the memory. She brings it up to her face and she kisses each knuckle before placing it on her abdomen, where our baby was now growing. “This hand is going to be holding our child, tucking them in at night, tickling them around the house, picking them up when they fall down. _I love you_ Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, arm and all.” She places soft kisses all over my face as I lay down on the bed next to her, rubbing my hand across her back, but it would always end back on her stomach. We talked about the nursery and baby names well into the early morning.

* * *

“Mommy, daddy, look how fast I can go!” We watched as Anthony ran around the living room with a spaceship, making whooshing sounds. He was a bright kid for his age. He picked up a lot of things when he was growing up. We decided to name him Anthony Grant Barnes. Besides our differences, Tony and I slowly became good friends. I guess this was one way of me letting him know that I was thankful for everything that he’s done to help me. Anthony had my hair, my love for space and my eyes. But he had Grace’s smile, nose, her laugh, he even had her quirky behavior. He loved hanging out with Steve and Tony whenever they visited me at the tower. “You’re so fast bud! Faster than Steve.” He stumbled a few times, but he ran and jumped on my lap. He was laughing, showing off his toothy grin. “Do you think I will be fast like you daddy?” I pick him up with my left arm and get off the couch, Grace was currently by the front door holding his Hulk backpack. Steve was coming over soon to pick Anthony up to stay with him over the weekend, so Grace and I could spend some time together. I ruffled his hair and kissed his nose, “You’re going to be _faster_ than me sport.” He reached over to Grace and she took him, smiling brightly. His small arms wrapped around her neck and he placed tiny kisses all over her face. She laughed when he smooshed her face in his hands and he pecked her lips. She squeezed him tightly when the door opened. “Steebie!!” He jumped out of Grace’s arms and ran to Steve. He picked him up and threw him up in the air before catching him.

 

“How’s my favorite little Avenger?” Anthony shoved his toy at Steve’s face, “Mommy got me a new spaceship!” Steve looked at it, “Dude this is a pretty cool ship. You’re going to have to teach me how to fly it when we leave.” Anthony’s eyes grew big. “Really unca Stebie?” We tried to correct Anthony whenever he said Steve’s name wrong, but it brought a smile to Steve’s face, so we stopped. “Thanks Steve for taking him for the weekend.” Grace handed over the bags to him. “No problem, anything for this little guy. Okay, Anthony say goodbye to mom and dad.” He reached over to me and wrapped his small arms around my neck. I squeezed him tightly before placing a kiss on his forehead. He then reached out for Grace, she smiled at him and hugged him just as tight. He leaned back and grabbed her face and pecked her lips softly. She kissed his nose softly, before rubbing hers against his. “You be good to Uncle Steve okay? We’ll see you soon baby. I love you.” “I wuv you too mommy.” Anthony waved goodbye as Steve drove away. I wrapped my arms around Grace’s waist and leaned my chin on her shoulder. It was rare for us to get a weekend to ourselves. I would be on missions most of the time, while she would stay home with him. When Anthony was first born, she decided to continue her work for Tony and Bruce, but do it at home, figuring it would be easier for both of them. But now, I had a family to come home to.

 

We walked back into the house and into the kitchen. Grace put the kettle on and grabbed our favorite mugs. “So Sergeant, what are the plans for this weekend?” I move her hair over her shoulder and placed small open mouth kisses up and down her neck and across her jaw. She tilted her head over to the side to give me better access. I found her sweet spot where her neck and shoulder meet and bite it gently. She moaned slightly as I slip my hands to her hips and pull her against me. “I want to make another one.” I pull up her shirt and toss it across the kitchen, she shut off the stove and turned towards me and grabbed my face, leaning up to kiss me. “Well…you’ll just have to wait 8 more months before we make another one.” It took me awhile to understand what she said, but then it clicked. “Wait…a-are you pregnant?” Grace smiled up at me and nodded “I wanted to wait a month before I told you.” She squealed when I swung her around. “I love you so much doll. You’ve given me a wonderful life.” She kissed me and looked at me seductively while tugging the hem of my red Henley. I quirked an eyebrow at her, but she just pulled it over my head, it joining hers on the floor. “We still got time, might as well not waste it.” I picked her up and walked over to the couch, “You’re going to be the death of me doll.” Our tea forgotten.

* * *

But now, Grace was laying in a hospital bed, with IV’s and tubes coming out of her. Her skin pale, the sparkle in her eyes was long gone, she lost all of her hair. Not to mention all the weight she lost. We had a beautiful, healthy baby girl before Grace’s cancer arrived. Her name was easy to come up with, Natalia Rose Barnes. Natasha was Grace’s best friend and Rose was her grandmother's name. Natalia looked exactly like Grace, she had her hair, her eyes, her smile all the way to her nose. Anthony was now four years old, and Natalia just turned two a month ago. They were outside in the waiting room, waiting for me to come get them, to say their goodbye’s to mommy. After going to several chemotherapy sessions, seeing multiple doctors and surgeons, it was confirmed. She only had six months to live, if she was lucky. I sat next to her, rubbing her knuckles softly, listening to her raspy breathing. “Bucky?” I look at her, her eyes slowly opening. “Hey, babe.” I kiss her forehead softly, bringing her hand up to my chest. “I think it’s time to tell them.” She places her forehead onto mine and takes in a shaky breath. “Okay doll, you want everyone else in too?” Her head nodded weakly. I help her sit up and leave to bring in the others. I place Natalia on my right hip and hold Anthony’s hand with my left one. “Mommy!” They both run up to her and try to jump on the bed. “Hey sports, take it easy on mommy. She’s very fragile okay?” They both nod at me, I gave them each a small smile and pick them up so they could sit next to her. Everyone else walked in, Steve looked at me, I shake my head and turn back to my family. Grace was holding their hands in hers, looking at both of them.

 

“Now, I need to tell you something and it’s very important. Okay?” They nod at her. “I’m going to go into a deep sleep for a long time. I won’t be waking up, but you’ll see me again. But you take care of daddy okay? He loves you both very much.” She paused, to gather herself. Trying not to break down in front of them. “But don’t worry, you’ll have the rest of your family here for you too.” They both looked at the rest of the group. “Momma?” Grace ran her fingers through Natalia’s hair. “Yeah sweetie?” She gave Grace her stuffed rabbit, “Take Floppy with you, that way you can have a friend to keep you company.” Tears flowed down Grace’s face, “Thank you baby, I’ll keep him with me forever.” She looks at me and nods, I walk up to them. “Okay, let’s let mom rest okay?” Steve and Nat came up to bed. “I love you babies, so much. Be good for daddy.” Grace placed kisses on both of their heads, pulling them both into a hug. “We will mommy, we wuv you too. Sleep well.” Steve and Nat carried them out of the room, the others followed. The room fell quiet again, as I hugged Grace on the bed.

A couple hours passed as Grace’s health started to deteriorate. The doctors said that she didn’t have much time left and that whatever I wanted and needed to say, I should do it now. We sat in still silence, still getting over the fact about what was happening. “Remember when you took me swing dancing for the first time? And I kept on tripping on my own two left feet.” I laughed at the memory, rubbing my hand along Grace’s back. “Yeah, then we had to practice our first dance for our wedding. Who knew you could be so clumsy.” She playfully slapped my chest, “Just because I’m not an assassin, doesn’t mean I still can’t kill you Barnes.” I lean back and stare deeply into her eyes, “Thank you doll.”

“For what?” Still clueless as ever, I kissed her softly. “For giving me a wonderful life. For loving me for who I am, staying by my side whenever I had a bad day. You helped me believe in myself again. You’ve given me so much.” I kiss her cheeks, her nose, forehead, before placing a kiss on her lips. “You gave me a new life. You made my dreams come true.”

“What were those dreams?” I lifted her hand and kissed the ring that I gave her. “I married you. Made a family with you. Man, I see you in them all the time. I can’t believe I actually have kids. I never thought I’d have a chance to even have a family until I met you.” She brushed off the tears that escaped my eyes. “I’m glad that I was able to make your dream come true.” She started coughing, her monitors beeping rapidly, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her body shook. Nurses and her doctor rushed in and went to work. All I could do was stand in the background, watching as they frantically tried to get her breathing again. I haven’t told her yet. Grace you need to wake up, there’s still more I need to say.

* * *

 

Grace didn’t have much time left. The doctors pulled me aside and informed me that they won’t be able to get her to wake up if that happens again. “Doctor?” We look up to Grace. “Yes, Mrs. Barnes?” She breathed in deeply before she continued. Becoming weaker every second. “I’m ready.” His mouth formed into a thin line, looking at both Grace and I before nodding. He talked quietly to the nurse and they gently took out the IV from her arm, and removed the breathing tubes. Grace wanted to go peacefully, without machines trying to keep her alive for the last few minutes. She wanted to go naturally. Once they were finished, they left once again. “I love you Grace.”

“I know; I love you too Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Kiss me?” I lean down and kiss her gently. I pour out all my love through the kiss, hoping that it gives her some peace. How I wish I could take away the pain. “James…” I look at her with misty eyes. “Promise me you’ll move on. Don’t dwell on me too much. Our kids need you and you need them. Don’t shut them out. Please?” Fresh tears formed in her eyes, I kissed them away and rested my forehead against her chest. Her heartbeat growing faint. “I’m not ready to let you go, Grace. There’s still so much more I want to say. So much I want to do with you. We still need to go to Italy to see the canals. We need to bring the kids to Disneyland. You can’t go yet. Not yet.” Her hand weakly squeezed mine. “I’m ready to go James, but I’ll _always_ here with you. I’ll be here in Anthony and Natalia. I love you so much baby. We had a wonderful life together. Let them know how much I love them Bucky. Don’t let them forget about me.” I lift my mouth up to hers and cup her face. “I’ll tell them every day doll.” I whispered against her soft lips. “James…tell me your vows again?” I nod my head softly.

“Grace, my best friend, my better half. I’m so glad that I messed up my arm that day, or I wouldn’t have the chance to finally fess up about how I felt about you…….”

* * *

 

An hour later, Grace let out her last breath. She was gone. It hurt knowing that she was not coming back to me. I kiss her cold hand, taking in the way how peaceful she looked. I held her in my arms, embracing her one last time. Placing one last kiss to her lips. “I love you, so much baby. Thank you for everything.” I run my knuckles across her cheek. Breathing her lavender and honey scent in one last time. It was so hard to let her go. She was my best friend, my better half, my love. She was the one thing I could never replace. “Sleep well Grace, we’ll see each other again.” I slip off her bed, taking one last glance at her peaceful figure before letting the others know.

 

“Daddy, is mommy sleeping now?” Anthony and Natalia ran towards me when they saw me walk in. I kneel down to face them. They were holding each other's hands when Natalia reached for me. I pulled them both to me and kissed the tops of their heads. “Yes kiddo, mommy’s sleeping. She and Floppy are going to have good dreams.” I picked up Natalia and held onto Anthony’s hand, walking over to the others. Natalia’s head was in my neck, her arms wrapped around me. Anthony clung to my left hand, playing with the metal fingers. Steve walked up to me and gripped my shoulder, “You okay Buck?” I shift my eyes between the group, forcing the tears not to fall. “Honestly? No.” But then I look at my kids, seeing Grace in them. I saw her in the way their eyes sparkled when they got excited, in their giggles when they were making faces at each other. I saw Grace in them, reminding me that she was here with us.

 

“But I will be.”


	7. Migraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader isn’t feeling the greatest, so Bucky comes and takes care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past few weeks have been really gnarly for me. I get really bad migraines that are extremely painful, so I basically needed more fluffy Bucky cuddles.

Bucky enters the kitchen to see everyone at the counter already eating, but something felt off. He realized that you weren’t there. As realization sunk in, he hasn’t seen you all day. Usually, you’re the first one to show up for meals just in case if anyone needed anything. So to find out you weren’t there, was odd.

 

“Where’s (Y/N)?”

Steve looks up from his plate and glances around, the fact that he hasn’t seen you around either finally dawning on him. “I haven’t seen her all day. FRIDAY where’s (Y/N)?”

“Miss (Y/N) is in her room, sir.” Bucky’s mouth forms into a thin line and lets out a small sigh before heading back down the hallway towards her room.

 

The knock at your door sent a shooting pain through your head. No matter what you took, nothing worked. You felt as if your brain was being ripped out of your skull. You moaned out in pain as another knock echoed through your quiet room. The moan turns into a hiss when the door opens and bright light spreads through the room.

“What are you doing in here doll?” Bucky, you loved him to death, but right now wasn’t the best time.

 

“M-Migraine…” Your voice mumbled from under your comforter shield. It takes a Bucky a few moments to realize what’s actually going on. He quietly shuts the door behind him and sits on the bed beside you. You whine as the bed dips from his weight and curl yourself deeper under the blankets. Tears rolled down your cheeks as another jolt of sharp pain made its way behind your eyes.

 

“Have you been in here all day?”

 

You nod but regretted it the second after you moved. How you wished you could have a headache. At least those you’d be able to live with, migraines, on the other hand, were fucking torture. For the first time since he walked in, you turned to face him. He could see the dark circles under your eyes, the paleness of your skin and his heart just drops.

“Maybe I should-”

 

“N-NO.” You whimpered, fresh tears formed as the shout rocks through your brain. “S-Stay please...I don’t want t-to be alone.”

 

Bucky’s heart instantly breaks when he hears your voice crack. Instead of arguing, because that would get him nowhere, he instead kicks off his shoes and strips down to just his boxers. Then settles down beside you under the covers after helping you remove the thick comforter. Your body is shivering but you felt as if a furnace was implanted in your body, your stomach felt queasy, but Bucky’s presence made it bearable. He reaches out towards you and gently pulls you into his chest. He rubs slow circles against your lower back with his left hand, trying to cool you down. You decided against wearing any clothes, besides a thin shirt of Bucky’s, because fuck clothes in general. Plus Bucky’s cool soft metal fingertips felt amazing on your sweaty skin. Your eyes slowly begin to close as your body soon relaxed into his touch.

  
He doesn’t realize you fell asleep until your arms tighten around him, your head nuzzling into his chest. He can’t help but smile when he looks at you and how cute you look in his shirt. The sheet was pushed off to the side, your legs hanging out. It gave him a chance to take in your long legs, the way your curves and hips dipped. Still amazed on how lucky he was to have you. He buried his nose into your hair, allowing you to pull him closer. He continues to run his fingers across your back, sleep soon overcoming him. Hoping that you’d feel better in the morning.  

 


	8. Errands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Bucky’s turn to do the errands where he meets a very excited fan and an embarrassed individual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s POV. Guys this has got to be my most favorite one I’ve done so far!!
> 
> Thought I'd post some tooth decaying fluff for you guys, while Part 6 is in the works. ;)

We were running out of food in the tower so it was my turn to do the food run and whatever errands that needed to get done. I didn’t mind, in fact, I volunteered. I’ve been on missions one after the other, so it was nice to just relax and take time for myself for a change. So when the topic of errands came up, I jumped at the chance.

I grabbed my coat, my keys and the list of food and items everyone wanted. Besides the basic needs for the girls and the basic essentials for food, everyone had their own snacks they wanted. Thor wanted pop tarts, ice cream and chocolate for the girls, fruit and vegetables for Steve and whatever the others put on the list.

* * *

 

When I get to the grocery store it was pretty much empty, considering that it was the middle of the week and it was early. I decided to do the frozen things last, so I head over to the fruits and vegetables. I grabbed a cart and looked at the vegetables on display. I grabbed a plastic bag from the side and went towards the peppers first. As I started to reach for them, I felt something tug on my leg. Out of instinct, I jerk slightly before looking down to see a small boy, no older than 4 years old, was hugging my leg. He was tugging off the glove on my left hand while jumping up and down.

 

“You’re Sargeant Barnes from the Howling Commandos! You’re my favorite, besides Captain America!” He pointed to his shirt that had Steve’s shield on the front, but what made me smile was the hoodie he was wearing. It was a Winter Soldier zip-up hoodie. Usually, kids are clamoring around Steve, because of his reputation as Captain America, but never did I think that someone, let alone a child would be excited to meet me. Considering what I’ve done in the past. My expression lightened and I gave him a small smile as I crouched down to his level saluting him.

 

“Sargeant Barnes at your service, but we have to keep that between us. I’m on a very important mission.” His eyes widened and zipped his mouth shut with his fingers, before cupping his hands to whisper to me. “Don’t worry, you’re secret is safe with me. Are you going to save the world?” Before I could say anything a beautiful voice reached my ears, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry…” I stood up and turned towards the voice, I nearly gasped right then and there when I saw who the voice belonged to. _She was the most beautiful gal I’ve seen since the 40’s._ I was at a loss for words as she picked the little boy up and placing him on her hip. It took a few seconds, but I was able to finally say something.

 

“Oh no, it’s totally fine. He’s a fan of Captain America, so I don’t mind.” She smiled lightly.

 

“And you Bucky!” We both let out a small laugh, but I swear I could’ve fainted at the sight. The way her smile reached her eyes and how her eyes sparkled as she looked down at the boy. “I’m James Barnes.” I held out my right as she took it the boy in her arms squirmed and grabbed my left hand. The glove came off with a tug and he started to trace the outlines of the metal plates.

“No! You’re Seargent Bucky Barnes, Captain America’s friend!” I laughed and nodded, “Yeah, but most people just call me Bucky.”

 

“Well, I’m (Y/N) and this is my son David.” A beautiful name to match such a beautiful person. “Pleasure to meet you, it’s not every day when you find out you have a fan.” I smiled at David who was astonished as the plates shifted when he moved my hand around. Then all of a sudden he leaped from (Y/N)’s arms into mine. A look of pure shock filled her face when she noticed David wrap his tiny arms around my neck.

“Mommy, can I have a picture with Bucky?” Her face quickly changed as she pulled out her phone and smiled at the both of us, “Smile sweetie.” She showed us the photo and David’s smile grew.

“Thanks, mommy!” He kissed her nose before I set him down. I watched as she handed him her phone, “Why don’t you go show grandma and grandpa okay? Maybe they’ll get you ice cream if you ask nicely.” He quickly hugged my leg and ran to an older couple, I grew a little confused. Looking around to see where the father was, she must’ve noticed.

 

“Sorry for looking shocked, it’s just that David never really engaged physical contact after his father left. So we’ve been staying with my parents for a few weeks.” She let out a quiet laugh as we watched David jump up and down while showing them the picture. “I’m really sorry about that, he’s just a huge fan of you. He likes Captain America, but he prefers the Howling Commandos and the Winter Soldier better. Makes him feel like a hero.” _A hero? He sees me as a hero? No one’s ever seen me as that before._

 

“It’s okay doll.” _Shit. Way to go Bucky, I really need to learn to think before I speak. Man, you’re slipping._ “Oh crap, I’m sorry….that was-I didn’t mean...man I feel so stupid right now.” I dragged my hand across my face, too embarrassed to even look at her.

“James…” Curiosity getting the better of me, I snuck a glance her way. (Y/N) was playing with her hands and biting her lip. I wasn’t sure if I was making her nervous, but her lack of response made _me_ nervous.

“...Uh, look (Y/N), I’d really like to get to know you and David. You both sound great and not to mention you look great too.” _Great, I did it again._ I mentally facepalm as I felt myself go pale. But that changed when she smiled at me again. A smile that made my heart race.

“I’d like that James. Plus you’re the one who looks great, the bun suits you.” She giggled as my hand automatically reached up to where my hair was pulled back. How was she so perfect? With her, it felt as if I didn’t even need to try to act normal. She made me _feel_ normal.

“Great! Um….here’s my number, you probably already know where Starks Tower is since you can’t really miss it. But I’d love it if you and David could stop by sometime. I’m pretty sure he’d have a blast meeting the Captain.” She put her number in my phone along with her address. “We’ll stop by soon. I loved talking with you….James.” (Y/N) waved and headed back to David and her parents. I stood there for a few minutes, remembering everything about her. For the rest of the day, I couldn’t stop thinking about her. And the way how she made me feel whole again.

* * *

 

“Mr. Barnes, there’s a Miss (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and a David here for you,” FRIDAY announced in the common room. I quickly jumped up from the couch and nervously ran my hands through my hair. It’s been a week since we met in the grocery store and just this morning (Y/N) texted me that she got the day off and they were wondering if I was free.

“Woah Frosty, what’s got you all jittery?. I thought you Super Soldiers weren’t the jumpy type.” I glared at Sam who was sitting next to Steve on the couch behind me.

“Shut your face Bird-Man or I’ll shut it for you.”

“Hold on a second, (Y/N)? Wasn’t she the one you told us about? The one from the grocery store?” Steve looked at me with a sly grin plastered on his face.

“Oh, you mean the one he never stopped talking about. Because how perfect she looked and how she smelled like pomegranate and raspberries?” By this time they were trying to hold back the laughs that bubbled inside them.

“You remember that?”

 

My heart stops as I spin around to see (Y/N) and David standing in the doorway. She looked incredible, even if she was dressed casually. David was wearing a different Captain America shirt, but still wore the Winter Soldier hoodie from before. He squealed when he saw me, letting go of (Y/N)’s hand and rushing towards me. I just had enough time to bring back my focus and catch David, swinging him in the air before putting him on my side. His arms immediately wrapped around my neck.

“Bucky, momma said that we could go feed the ducks and if I’m good, we could get ice cream!” I grinned at him before ruffling his hair. “Well if that’s alright with your mom, then it’s fine with me.” He cheered and clapped his hands together.

“Hey sport, do you want to meet some very good friends of mine?” He eagerly nodded his head, I walk towards Steve and Sam who were smiling at the interaction.

“You must be David. Thank you for keeping Sargeant Barnes mission a secret, he saved the world because of you.” Steve smiled at David, who just looked at his shirt to me, to Steve repeatedly.

“Is that Captain America Bucky?” I lowered him to the ground and knelt in front of him, “Sure is, along with his trusted side-kick the Falcon.”

Sam coughed, “His _side-kick_? Man that was low.” David laughed at the look on Sam’s face, “Why don’t you show them your shirt while I go talk with your mom okay?” I got up and left David with Steve and Sam, grinning when he eagerly showed them his Avengers action figures that he pulled from his bag. (Y/N) stood off to the side grinning wildly at the sight of the three of them on the floor playing with her son.

 

“Sorry, I know I should’ve called but the lady at the front desk said I could come right up. Not to mention he was really eager to see you again.” I stand in front of her and could hear her heart race.

“Was David the only one anxious to see me?” I asked her and smiled when a small blush made its way up her neck.

“Well, who wouldn’t be anxious to see you again? I mean, you’re not too bad on the eyes James.” Now it was my turn to blush. “And by the looks of things, it sounded as if you were pretty anxious to see me again too.” I laugh nervously, trying to ignore the comments from Steve and Sam.

 

“I guess you got me there. Not going to lie, I was getting a little worried you wouldn’t text me back.” She giggled and grabbed my hand slowly, “Well I’m glad I did. Now, do you think we should get going? He’s been dying to feed the ducks all week.” I nod at her as we head back towards David. Who was now laughing when Steve pretended to get shot by Sam. “Hey sweetie, you ready to go and feed the ducks?” He jumped up into her arms grinning happily.

“Momma, I made new friends! Do you think I could come back to play with them?” She nervously looked from me to Steve. Sensing her uneasiness, he spoke up, “Of course. As long if it’s okay with your mom, you both are always welcome.”

“Momma, can Bucky carry me?” I quickly glance at her, her eyes glassing over as emotions ran through her. Not from pain, but joy? Happiness?

“Of course baby, only if that’s okay with him first.” I couldn’t help but smile at the both of them.

“Hand him over doll, I don’t mind.” David immediately reached for my left hand to watch the plates move again when he was situated on my hip. Steve’s and Sam’s eyes widened in shock at the action. But it quickly turned to something else when they took in the look of David’s face. Steve just looked at me and gave me a gentle smile, before helping (Y/N) pick up the action figures. Once everything was packed up, we were ready to go.

 

“Have fun you guys!”

* * *

 

Everything was going well, we stopped at a local diner for lunch then headed towards the park. David was currently feeding the ducks, squealing when they would try to grab the bread from his hands. (Y/N) and I were currently sitting nearby on a bench laughing at the site in front of us. At one point, (Y/N) lifted my left arm around her shoulders and leaned into my side. And I let her. I pulled her closer to me and started to rub my hand along her arm, content and finally at peace. She wasn’t afraid to be around me, or of my arm and it made me feel good about myself.

 

We laughed and talked for hours as we got to know each other. By now David was worn out and was curled against my chest as I carried him back to their apartment that happened to be close by. “You’re truly amazing (Y/N).” She blushed and looked down at her feet, “Well, you’re not too bad about yourself James.” She looked absolutely adorable when she was flustered. She was perfect. We eventually made it to their apartment and headed straight towards David’s bedroom to put him down.

 

She walked me to her door after we made sure that David was actually asleep. “I had a great time today (Y/N). I love being with you and David, you...you make me forget all the damage I’ve done. You-you make...god, this is going to sound cliche, but you make me feel like I can be a better man than who I was.”

 

“Oh, Bucky…” She leaned up and kissed my cheek softly. “I should be the one thanking you. I never thought I’d meet someone else after his dad walked out on us. That I wasn’t going to feel affection again. And you are a better man than he ever was.” My heart soared and swelled at her confession. Unable to stop myself, I gently cup her face in my hands and kiss her lips slowly. I feel her place her hands on top of mine and kiss me back. I pull away and lean my forehead against hers, breathing deeply as our eyes locked.

 

“I’m free next Friday. If-if you want to feed the ducks again.” She whispered against me and I couldn’t help but grin at her.

“I’ll look forward to it doll.” I leave shortly afterward, eager for Friday to come so I could see her and David again. I knew right then and there, that she was mine. And I was going to do everything I could to make them both happy. I’m really glad I volunteered to do errands that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants more domestic, dad Bucky? Show of hands!! Comments are always appreciated!


	9. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky & his daughter having a tea party and the reader comes home to see him chasing her around the house while she’s naked, because she just finished taking a bath and won’t get into her clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by MissZombieCake, I hope this is what you wanted hun! I loved writing this! Enjoy this tooth-rotting Dad Bucky one everyone!

_Readers POV_

 

All you wanted to do, was take a long hot bath wash the stench of work off your skin while reading a book and drink a big glass of wine. Work was horrendous, clients were upset over an item they clearly wanted and you were left to clean up the mess. Thank goodness you could just let it all go once you got to your car.

You opened the door to your [Victorian Home](http://megankmurphy.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/Screen-Shot-2013-12-08-at-10.26.08-AM.png). You and Bucky were both happy with an apartment, but ever since you gave birth to Talia, you were in need of a bigger space. Which meant a yard, because two-year-olds are pretty much human sized batteries. Thanks to Tony, he found just what you were looking for. You had to hand it to him, he had great taste. But when you walked in, you weren’t expecting to see your husband chasing after a very energetic naked two-year-old.

 

\------ Earlier that day --------

 

_Bucky’s POV_

 

“Okay Talia, mommy’s gone and we have the _whole_ house to ourselves. What do you want to do first?”

I picked up our two-year-old from the porch after we waved mom off as she left for work. (Y/N) dreaded leaving for work every morning. All she wanted to do was spend time with Talia rather than having to deal with difficult clients. I always told her she could just work for Tony and just work from home, but she loved her job, even though her days ended like crap.

 

“Daddy, can we have a tea party?”

 

I smile down at her, her big brown eyes wide as saucers. She looked exactly like her mother, spitting image. All the way from her hair, eyes, nose, down to the galaxy of freckles scattered across her cheeks. But according to (Y/N), she got my smile and apparently my sense of humor. When it came to tea parties, she insisted we go all out and I was more than willing to do what the lady requested.

“Anything for you Princess.” I peck her nose, she squealed and squirmed in my arms.

“Daddy! Daddy stop that tickles!” She placed her small hands on my stubbly cheeks, pushing my face away from hers. I quirk my eyebrow at her.

“Oh really? Does it tickle when I do this?” I pepper kisses under her chin, rubbing my cheek against hers. My heart burst as she laughed as I continued to tickle her. After a few seconds, I pull away and adjust her on my hip and kiss her forehead. “I love you, Talia.”

She grabbed my face again in her hands and started placing kisses all over my face, before placing a final one on my nose. “I love you too daddy.” We rubbed our noses together and headed towards the kitchen to start on our tea party. I set Talia on the counter as I headed over to grab the necessities that were required for the ‘perfect tea party’. The screen on the wall beeped, informing of an incoming video call. Talia’s face jerked towards me as she bounced up and down on the counter.

“Daddy can I answer it, please! Pretty please?” She always wanted to be the one to answer it, I laugh at her puppy dog face and cave. I always caved when she made that face. _‘Damn you Steve for teaching her that.’_

 

“Go ahead Princess, remember to be polite, though.” After a hurried thank you, she straightened her back and grew serious. Going into what (Y/N) called, ‘Princess Mode’.

“This is the Barnes residence, Princess Talia speaking. What is it you require?” Yup, she totally takes after her mom. Steve’s face appeared on the screen, he backed away a few feet and gave her a deep bow.

“Goodmorning your highness, is the man of the house present?” Steve, stupid punk. He was enjoying this way too much, but of course, we all did, whatever made her happy. “Hi, Steve, what’s up?” I asked him as I place Talia’s cookies on a tray along with her favorite crackers.

“Are Nat and I still coming over later to pick up Talia?” It was the first weekend of the month, which meant Steve and Nat would come over and take Talia away for the weekend. Since they were Talia’s aunt and uncle, (Y/N) deemed it best she’d spend time with the rest of the team as much as she could. Not to mention, it gives both (Y/N) and I time alone.

“Yeah, (Y/N) gets off work at 3 today. Why don’t you guys swing by around 4? That way she can spend time with Talia before you both leave.” I help Talia off the counter and grab the plate of goods and the tea, in this case ‘apple juice’ with my other hand.

 

“Sounds good, we’ll stop by then.”

 

“Daddy, Mr. Cuddles is waiting! We can’t keep them waiting or the tea will get cold!” Talia started tugging on my sweats, pulling me out of the kitchen.

“Yeah Buck, Mr. Cuddles is waiting.” Steve laughed on the other end.

 

“Punk, we all know you’re jealous ‘cause you’re never invited.” He gasped, “Oh shut up jerk, I am not!”

“Language, Mr. Rogers. Or my mommy’s going to wipe your mouth out with soap for saying a bad word.” I held back a laugh when Talia pointed at the screen, causing Steve to look down in shame. “Sorry Princess Talia, that was a mean thing for me to say.” She nodded at him and looked up at me, then back to Steve.

“Now you have to say sorry to my daddy. You hurt his feelings.” Steve’s face shot straight at me with his bitch face on. Oh man, did I love it when Talia answered our calls, mainly when it was Steve. This was just way too much fun. Putting on a hurt expression I just stared right back at him, “Yeah Steve, you hurt my feelings.”  He glared at me but quickly changed his face before Talia could scold him some more.

“I’m sorry Bucky, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” I could tell he hated doing that, but we all knew Talia wouldn’t let it go if he didn’t. I shrug and wave him off.

 

“No harm man, I forgive you. But we do have to go, see you later Steve.” I hang up after he says goodbye and we head up to Talia’s room to start our tea party with Mr. Cuddles.

 

\----- An Hour Later -------

 

“No daddy, you’re doing it wrong! See?” Talia held up her Ariel teacup and showed me her right pinky. “You have to have your pinky like this. Mommy says it’s good manners.” I pick up my teacup again and stick out my left pinky, showing her.

 

“Am I doing it right, Princess?” She nods in approval as she pours Mr. Cuddles, her stuffed elephant, more apple juice. “Would it be alright if I had another cookie, sweetie?” My heart swelled when she leaned over to her to where he sat on his chair and started whispering in his ear. Looking at me quickly, before continuing to talk with Mr. Cuddles.

“Uh-huh, only if you wear a princess crown. Mr. Cuddles has invited us out to a ball and we need to look pretty.” At least she didn’t insist on painting my nails this time, I never lived that one down. Not to mention it took awhile to get the nail polish out of the gears in my left hand. We had to replace a rug the next day too, but it was all worth it when a huge smile formed on her face.

“I don’t know what one to wear, can you help me, Princess Talia?” She jumped up from her spot on the floor and ran to her closet. I removed my hair from its bun and ran my fingers through it quickly. Leaning back on my hands I listened to her talk quietly to herself as she decided what one I should wear. It didn’t take much longer when she came running back in with a tiara. I turn around on the floor to face her, uncrossing my legs so she could stand in between them.

 

“Here you go daddy!” She showed me the crown, it was one of her favorites and she loved it when I wore it.

 

“You want to put it on for me?” She bubbled with excitement, her face showing so much joy. I leaned my head towards her, so she could reach. She placed the tiara on my head and played around with my hair to make it look perfect. How did I become so lucky to have her as my daughter? How did I become so lucky in the first place? My thoughts were interrupted when she stepped back to observe her handy work.

“Now you look pretty, daddy.” I grabbed my phone and turned her around so her back faced me. I let her hold out the phone in front of us as we made funny faces at the camera. She let out a squeal when I grabbed her in my arms and jumped up off the floor with her. Twirling her around, as we danced in her room along as Under the Sea played from my phone. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and started to sing along with the song.

 

“Daddy, it’s your part next.” She looked at me, singing her part, then pointing at me when it was my turn. We continued to sing as we made our way towards her bathroom. I put her down and grabbed a clean towel for her to use.

“Wash your hands baby, then we can start on dinner okay?” I left her to get washed up as I cleaned up her room and put away the food we ate during our tea party. Talia was already in the kitchen waiting for me holding a box of mac & cheese.

“Daddy, can you make mac & cheese? Please?” I took the box from her hand and lifted her up on the counter to watch me make dinner. “Only if you eat some veggies too, baby.” She scrunched up her face in disgust.

“Do I have to?” I kiss her head softly and kneel in front of her. “You want to grow up strong don’t you?” She nodded her head slowly. Her eyes squinted as she thought about her choices.

 

“Can I have carrots please?” I smiled at her, kissing her forehead, “Of course, Princess.” I got started on dinner and sang along with Talia as the songs continued to play.

 

\----- Present -----

 

“Talia! Talia get back here!”

 

Maybe letting her have extra cookies was a bad idea, because now she had even more energy than usual. I chased after her from where she used to be standing in the bathroom. We were just finishing her bath after her apple juice fiasco during dinner and now she thought it would be a good idea to play tag. By the time I got her out of the tub and dried off, she took off like a rocket. If (Y/N) was here, she would have a fit and most likely scold Talia for running around the house in her birthday suit. But hey, what can you do right? Plus I thought it was adorable. It wouldn’t be the first time this happened either. With her Ariel towel in hand, I took off after her down the stairs.Talia was running down the hallway that lead past the front door, seeing my opportunity I ran around and surprised her at the other end. Just as the front door was opening.

“Come here you little squirt!” Talia squealed and ran the opposite way. I ran past the front door, not noticing who was there. Eventually, I caught Talia and wrapped her in her towel and swung her around a few times. We were too busy to laugh to even notice the door was even open and a very shocked individual was watching.

 

“Daddy! You cheated!”

 

“Oh yeah, says the princess who had a head start.” I lowered her onto my hip, securing the hood of the towel over her head to cover her eyes.

“Daddy!” I pepper her face with kisses as I walk back towards the hallway, I turn to face the door, only to be stopped in my tracks. What time was it? I look at the clock on the wall to see it was 4 o’clock. (Y/N) was late, she’s never late.

 

“Doll, welcome home.” I took in her appearance. Her hair was put up in a messy bun, her makeup was smudged and she looked exhausted. She looked around us and the floor, taking in how cleaned the house was. (Y/N) was so used to coming home from work to see toys littering the floor and usually a pillow, blanket fort in the living room. Now I’m really glad I convinced Talia if she picked up all her toys, we could watch a movie while eating dinner.

“Mommy!” Talia screamed when she noticed her. (Y/N)’s face lifted, giving our two-year-old a huge smile. She closed the door, dropped her purse and keys and crouched down as I put Talia down so she could run into (Y/N)’s open arms.

“Hey baby, what did you and dad do today while I was gone?” I smile as I watched them exchange kisses and hugs. (Y/N) kicked off her heels and walked up to where I was leaning against the wall.

“Daddy and I had a tea party with Mr. Cuddles! Then we played dress up, then daddy made Mac & Cheese and we watched Ariel!” We couldn’t help but exchange a smile, I wrap my arm around her and lean my chin on her shoulder.

“That sounds like fun, baby! Did dad use his pinky finger when drinking his tea?” (Y/N) looked up at me and lifted her eyebrow, but I just roll my eyes. Talia nodded eagerly.

“Uh huh, I taught him how. He even wore my princess crown!” I groan into her neck, not needing to look at (Y/N) to know she was gawking at me. The things I do for Talia I tell ya, I just can’t tell her no.

“Well, that’s something I got to see. But not right now, mommy’s tired.” I squeezed her waist, kissing her lips quickly before taking Talia from her.  

 

“Come here princess, let’s finish getting you ready for Aunt Nat and Uncle Steve okay?” I give (Y/N) another kiss, “Be right back, Doll.”

 

As she heads towards the kitchen, I head towards Talia’s room and finish getting her ready. Ten minutes later, we have her bag packed, along with Mr. Cuddles and a few coloring books. Not long after that, the doorbell rang, announcing they arrived. I carried Talia down the stairs on my left hip, with her bag on my right. (Y/N) was chatting with Steve and Nat when we came into the hallway.

“Aunty Nat, Uncle Steve!” As soon as I put her down she took off once again, towards them. Nat grinned widely and crouched down to her level to catch her.

 

“There’s my favorite принцесса!”

 

“Thank you guys for doing this, really.” (Y/N) leaned back into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

“Don’t worry about it (Y/N), you two work hard enough already. You need time for yourselves.” Nat replied while Steve grabbed Talia’s bag.

“Well, we gotta go if we want to get back in time for her to see Thor before he leaves.” We say our goodbye’s, giving Talia another kiss, telling her to be on her best behavior and that we’ll see her in two days.

With my arms still around (Y/N), I start walking us backwards further into the house towards the stairs. She turns in my arms and wrapping hers around my neck. I lean down and give her a much long needed kiss. I hold her tighter against me, feeling her relax. I pull back to rub my nose along her jaw and down her neck, leaving a trail of feather light kisses as I went down. Biting her skin gently where her neck and shoulder met, smiling against her soft skin when she shivered.

I kiss a trail back up to her ear nipping it slightly, “Why don’t you go start a bath, doll? I’ll be up there soon.” She pulls herself out of my arms and starts to walk up the stairs, stopping to glance at me over her shoulder.

“Only if you plan on joining me, Mr. Barnes.” She winked at me and continued up the stairs.

“You can count on it, doll.” I was about to leave when she called me back to the stairs. I looked up at her to see her with a coy smile on her face. I squinted at her, she had a plan up her sleeve and I wasn’t sure whether or not I should trust her.

 

“Yeah, (Y/N)?”

 

“You can only join me if you show me picture proof of you wearing her crown.” I let out a loud groan and let me head fall back. But how could I refuse her brown-eyed puppy dog face? How can I ever say no to my girls? I pull out my phone from my back pocket searching for the photo, happy to have my wife and my favorite princess in my life.

  
~~~ Принцесса - Princess

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always taking requests!!


	10. Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re at home alone emotional, while your fiance Bucky is away on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm in need of fluff. I'll be posting more stuff later this week, so stay tuned! :)

You were home alone, curled up in your bed sheets trying to ignore the fact that Bucky your fiance, has been on a two-month long mission. You knew he would call you whenever he had the chance, but that didn’t stop the fact that you missed him dearly. You wanted to hug him, hold him, kiss him, hell anything. As long as he would be home. Texting and calling only did so much, not being able to see him in person was difficult. He called you a few days ago to let you know that he was going to take a break from missions for awhile when he got back, so you both could spend some time together. You both didn’t have to really worry about planning your wedding. All you had to do was make a very detailed list of what you wanted, then Tony and Pepper would take care of the rest. Which was generous of both of them and definitely put less stress on you. You weren’t too worried about how it was going to look like, as long as you became Mrs. Barnes at the end of the day, was enough for you.

It was around 10pm when you heard your phone go off. Checking the caller ID you noticed it was him and tried to keep your emotions at bay.

“Hello?” Of course, your plan failed as soon as you opened your mouth.

“Hey, doll...what’s wrong?” You took a deep and tried again.

“Nothing! Nothing, I’m okay!” You bit your hand to prevent a sob from escaping, but Bucky being the super soldier he was he didn’t buy it. He sighed over the phone as you struggled to keep yourself together.

“No, something’s wrong babe. I can hear it in your voice, you’ve been crying.”

“I’m sorry Bucky...it’s j-just that I miss you. S-So much.” Giving up, you let the tears escape.

“I know doll, I miss you too. But please don’t cry, it breaks my heart when you cry.” You stayed silent for a few minutes as you tried to compose yourself.

“Steve said that we should be heading home soon.”

“Not soon enough Buck. I miss you too much. I can’t sleep, even if I’m on your side of the bed. I miss your arms around me. I just want you home.” You adjusted yourself until you were buried under the covers on Bucky’s side of the bed.

“I know (Y/N), but when I get back, it’ll just be you and me. I’ll sit back on a few missions okay? All I want to do is just cuddle with you all day, watch movies and eat junk food. And hear Pepper pester Tony on what to do and what not to do for the wedding. We can do anything you want, just please don’t cry.”

The more you thought about him being gone and the lack of warmth from where he would normally be beside you, made it harder to stop crying. You heard what sounded like a door shut on the other end of the phone.

 

“What was that Bucky?”

 

“We had to stop at a motel for the night. The weather is too rough to be taking off in the jet right now. I love you so much (Y/N) and I hate to hear you cry. How about right when I get home, we just take a long hot bath and relax together okay? How does that sound?” Your crying began to ease, finally managing to whisper into the phone.

“I’d love that very much, Buck. I love you too.”

“Good, well I gotta go. Steve wants to talk about the mission.” You were a little upset he had to leave, but you understood. After saying your ‘goodbye’s’ and ‘I love you’s’ you buried your face into his pillow and sobbed.

“I’m gunna need my side of the bed back doll.”

You never heard your door open, but you sat up quickly when you heard the smooth deep voice behind you. He was home. Bucky was home. You shot out of bed and jumped into his waiting arms and kissed all over his face. Even though you were still crying, these were happy tears. He wrapped his arms under your legs as they wrapped around his waist, your arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

“I missed you.” You whispered into his neck as he did the same. You continued to shower him with kisses, he started smiling into the kisses and you did the same. He smiled and pulled away,

“Come on, let’s go take that bath I promised you.” He chuckled as you continued to leave light kisses everywhere you could reach. You pecked his lips and shook your head.

 

“No, not yet, I’m not done.”

  
He grinned widely and kept returning every kiss you gave him. You kissed him one last time on his lips before you untangled yourself from him. Grabbing his hand, you both headed towards the bathroom. This was far better than any text or phone call, Bucky was home, your soon to be husband was finally home and you couldn’t be happier.


	11. Always Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out her grandfather has passed away and now attends his funeral with Bucky and the team at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very personal piece, I wrote it for myself & my sister because we just came back from our grandfather’s funeral last weekend. The link shown is a recording of the song our grandfather sang shortly before he died. It's been really tough for me, but writing this helped. Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ih60vY7Ll5g

“Doll, you ready to go?”

You turn to see Bucky standing in your doorway, wearing his black suit and tie, his hair pulled back into a low bun. You huffed as you struggled to clasp the necklace you decided to wear, crying out in frustration as you failed once again. Your last resolve was melting away as your body slumped onto the seat of the vanity. Bucky made his way over to you, kneeling down and taking the necklace from your hands.

“Turn around, baby.”

He whispered quietly, slowly maneuvering your body around until your back faced his chest. You felt him sweep all your hair to the side and bring the necklace around you, seconds later it was attached. You made no effort to turn back around, instead, you locked eyes with his in the mirror. He gave you a soft smile as he placed his hands on your hips, “Let’s go (Y/N), everyone’s ready.” You watched as Bucky leaned forward and kissed your shoulder gently, your hands gripped his in yours. Taking one more deep breath, you stood up and grabbed your purse.

“I’m ready.” Hand in hand, both of you left the comfort of your room and made your way over to where the rest of the team stood, all clad in black. You had to do this, but at least you didn’t have to do this alone.

                                                                --------- Week Before ---------

“Tony I swear, if you put mushrooms on my pizza again, I’m going to kill you myself!” You yelled over your shoulder as you headed into the kitchen to grab some drinks. Tonight was movie night and you were all looking forward to it. It’s been a really long week for everyone, so this was a break you all needed.

“Oh come on (Y/N), they’re good for you!”

You just shook your head in annoyance. Pulling out some sodas and juice, you made your way back to the couches, where the movie began to play. Placing the drinks onto the coffee table, you grabbed your phone and sat next to Bucky on the couch. Curling your feet under your legs, you scrolled through your notifications. Nothing seemed to peak your interest, so you decided to play Solitaire while the rest of you waited for the food to arrive. After winning your second game, the food arrived and everyone dug in.

Halfway through the movie, your phone went off and you ignored the looks the others gave you, considering everyone promised to have their phones off. You just rolled your eyes at them and grabbed your phone. “Be back in a tick.” Kissing Bucky’s cheek quickly before rushing to the kitchen to answer it.

“Hello? Yes, this is (Y/N) (Y/L/N) speaking…” You grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water as the lady on the phone continued to speak.

“Wait-wait, what do mean heart failure? T-That’s impossible, I just saw him two days ago! He was doing fine!” Your body went numb as the air left your lungs. Losing all grip with reality, the glass once in your hand crashed onto the floor, echoing throughout the kitchen.

“I’m sorry, Miss (Y/L/N), but he passed away earlier this morning. Your family will contact you when the funeral arrangements are made. Sorry again for your loss.” Gravity took over, but before you could fall onto the broken glass, two arms wrapped around you catching you just in time. The world spun around you as figures rushed throughout the kitchen.

“Hi, this is (Y/N)’s friend, may I ask what happened?”

You looked up to notice Steve was now on the phone, while Bucky turned you to face him. His mouth was moving, but no words made its way to your ears. Dead, your grandfather, your best friend, your biggest supporter...was gone. The world crumbled everywhere around you, as your emotions came bubbling up to the surface. Bucky held onto you when you banged your fists against his chest. There was no reason to hold anything back anymore. The walls that once stood strong, being able to hold everything in, were blown away. All from one phone call.

“He’s gone, Bucky. He was doing just fine...I-I just saw him...he was fine…now he’s gone!”

Your knuckles were white from where they were gripping onto Bucky’s shirt. His arms snaked around your waist, holding onto you as he slid down to the floor. Pulling you to sit on his lap, you curled yourself further into his sheltering embrace. He ran his left hand down your back while running his free hand through your hair in an attempt to soothe you while speaking encouraging words to you.

“I’ve got you, doll, it’s going to be okay.” You buried your face further into his chest as a new wave of tears began to surface.

“It hurts, Bucky...make it stop.” His arms tightened around you, holding you closer to his chest. He’s never seen you like this before, so broken, small and fragile. You were one of the best assassins he’s ever worked with and to see you in this state, broke his heart. To see the resolve, you’ve worked so hard to keep up, be shattered in mere seconds.

“We’ll get through this, (Y/N). You don’t have to do this alone.”

Bucky kissed your forehead softly, lingering there. Murmuring soothing words into your skin. The two of you stayed on the floor like that, you curled up in Bucky’s lap, with his arms circled protectively around you. While the others stood by, all devastated by the latest news.

                                                                     --------- Present ---------

Once everyone was seated and situated in Tony’s jet, it took off and headed to its location. Once landed, a few cars were waiting nearby close to the landing strip to drive you to the church. Bucky held your hand in his, as you took your seat next to him in the vehicle. During the drive, you rested your head on Bucky’s shoulder, closing your eyes as the car rocked back and forth. It didn’t take long for all of you to arrive at the church where your grandfather’s funeral was being held.

Bucky made his way out of the car and helped you out soon after. You linked your arm with his as you both walked towards the entrance of the church. The others followed behind you. When you entered the foyer, you were greeted by the rest of your family and relatives. A few of your other friends came by to chat as well. You made your way through the crowd to where your parents stood, towing Bucky behind you. She noticed you as you came closer and engulfed you in a hug.

“Oh (Y/N), I’m so sorry hun, just remember he’ll always be remembered.” You hugged her back, sharing a few more tears. You pulled away a few minutes later and gestured for Bucky to come closer.

“Mom, dad, this is Bucky, my boyfriend.” Bucky kissed your mother’s hand gently and shook your father's hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. (Y/L/N). Wish it was under different circumstances, sorry to hear about your loss.”

“Thank you, son. You taking good care of our little girl?” Bucky wrapped his left arm around your waist as he smiled down at you.

“Yes sir, she means the world to me. I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for her.” Your parents turned to look at each other, silently communicating. They both nodded and faced you again, “Thank you so much Bucky for taking good care of (Y/N). She’s certainly happier when she’s with you.”

You quickly introduced them to the other members of the team, before you ran out time. The next few minutes flew by and everyone was ushered inside for the service was going to begin soon. Your family and close relatives were the last ones to be ushered in. Bucky stayed by your side and walked next to you as your family followed after the casket and shown to their seats. The music began to fade away slowly as the pastor made his way to the podium.

“Thank you, everyone, for coming here today……”

* * *

 

The service was beautiful, the message your grandfather wanted to be shared was perfect. A few members of your family along with yourself stood up and gathered up front to sing a song together. It was difficult to hold in the tears as you sang, but Bucky’s smile of encouragement helped.

Afterwards, as the congregation stood up and watched as your brothers and older cousins carried his casket and down the stairs, a song began to play. It was the song your grandfather sang shortly before he died. Glancing up at the screen, you smiled slightly when you saw as joy filled his face as he sang. You sister squeezed your hand before standing next to her husband. Bucky soon replaced her as both you and your family followed them and grew quiet as they carefully placed the casket into the back of the hearse. The car drove down the road slowly, driving into the cemetery. Your grip on Bucky’s arm tightened as everyone walked behind the vehicle. You felt someone move to your left side and take hold of your hand.

Steve leaned forward and kissed your temple softly, before continuing to walk beside you. You turned your head around to see the rest of the team, your friends offering you gentle smiles. Natasha blew you a kiss, “ мы за тобой , (Y/N).”

“ Спасибо Natasha .”

You walked the last few minutes up the road in silence, listening to the sounds of gravel crunching under everyone’s feet and the quiet sobs. The hearse stopped next to the open grave and the casket bearers went to the back of the car and carried the casket and placed it above the grave. The pastor came up once again and shared a few more words and some memories your grandfather made with everybody. You wrapped your arms around Bucky’s waist, laying your head on his chest, his arm snaked around your shoulders, letting his thumb graze your arm. You didn’t need to see the rest of the team make their way towards the two of you. You knew they were.

“And now, if we could take a moment of silence as his military honors are fired.”

Commands were given, as the veterans on the side stood at attention. Four shots rang out, causing you to jump at each one. After the last shot was fired, the bugle began to play. The notes echoing throughout the cemetery. The veterans stood at ease as the funeral director and a friend your grandfather served with, came alongside the casket. They carefully each took a corner of the flag that was draped over it and folded it into the signature triangle. He snapped to attention and held out the flag to your mother,

“In honor of the US military, the US Navy and the men who served alongside him at the Guadalcanal in WWll, we’d like to represent you with this flag. Your father was a great man and he served his country well.”

You watched as your mother’s hands shook as she took the flag from him, offering him a small thank you. Taking a breath, you forced yourself away from Bucky and over to where your sister was standing. The two of you walked towards the casket hand in hand. You leaned down and picked up a white flower from the vase and waited as your sister did the same time. One at a time, you both placed your flowers onto the casket. You kissed the top next to his engraved name,

“I love you, grandpa. I miss you.”

You gave your sister one last hug and promised her you’d come to visit her and her family for Christmas. She thanked your friends for coming and supporting you, before taking her leave along with her husband and her two kids. Not wanting to stay any longer, you headed over to where the team stood. Everyone made their rounds, taking their turns to each give you a hug and comfort you in anyway they could. Tony kissed your forehead softly and squeezed your hand.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” You nodded tiredly. You were exhausted from the events of the day, from all the tears that were shed, not to mention your head was pounding. You blindly walked into Bucky’s open arms. Steve and Bruce comforted Wanda and Natasha, no words were needed to be said. Your grandfather had had a huge impact on everyone, he had treated the team as if they were a part of his own family.

By the time you all reached the airport to head back to the tower, you were pretty much passed out. Your eyes felt heavy as your body started to give in, from all the lack of sleep you’ve had. Bucky carried you bridal style into the jet and wrapped a blanket over your frame.

“Get some sleep doll, I’ll wake you when we get back.” You mumbled an ‘okay’ and let your eyes close. It must’ve been a while, because when you managed to open your eyes again you were being carried down the hallway towards the bedroom you and Bucky shared.

“Why didn’t you wake me up, Buck?” You groaned against his chest, pulling the blanket tighter around your shoulders.

“You were exhausted (Y/N), plus you look adorable when you’re drooling.” You slapped his chest playfully. “I do not.” Sending him a small glare.

“Fine, you don’t, but you still look cute.”

He pushed the bedroom door open and headed straight towards the bed. Bucky set you down on the floor and pushed back the covers as you sat down on the bed and started to take off your shoes. Bucky quickly stripped out of his suit and tie and threw on an old faded t-shirt. You struggled with the zipper on your dress before you felt the bed shift behind you and hands cover yours.  

“Let me, doll.”

You dropped your hands to your side and fiddled with the front of your necklace. You felt the material of the dress pull away from your skin, your necklace soon followed. You placed your necklace into Bucky’s outstretched hand and stood up to remove your dress. You picked up the dress and draped it over the chair in front of your vanity. Bucky handed you his red Henley, kissed you softly and headed towards the bathroom. Slipping into the shirt, you got yourself cleaned up and ready for bed with Bucky.

The two of you laid on your sides and Bucky placed his left arm under your pillow as his right one wrapped securely around your waist. You tangled your legs together with his as you linked your fingers in his right hand. Smiling as Bucky placed a series of gentle kisses along your shoulder, before pulling you closer to him.

“Thank you, Bucky…for coming with me. For everything.” He nuzzled his nose into your neck and whispered into your ear.

“Anything for you, (Y/N). You shouldn’t have to go through this alone.”

Your heart nearly burst from the realization of how much love and support you had from your family and your friends. It was going to be a slow healing journey, but you knew it was going to be easier with the love and support you had around you.

 

~~~ мы за тобой = we’re right behind you

~~~ Спасибо = Thank you


End file.
